This invention relates to tools for crimping sheet metal clasps around overlapped lengths of nonmetallic strapping material.
There are many tools available in the prior art for fastening overlapped lengths of strapping material by crimping a clasp around the overlapped lengths. One is the manually operated tool described in applicant's U.S. Pat. No. 4,111,022. That tool is well suited for crimping a nonsymmetric one-half inch clasp, available from 3M Company and designated the 315 clasp, around conventional non-metallic strapping material. Its mechanism does not, however, develop sufficient mechanical advantage so that it can be easily manually actuated to crimp the larger and stiffer clasps used to join and retain the recently developed five-eighths inch polyester strapping material.